Various forms of tow bar constructions have been heretofore provided for the purpose of towing one vehicle behind another vehicle. However, in many instances it is desired to trail a small vehicle behind a larger vehicle. Such an instance presents itself when it is desired to trail a small automobile behind a larger vehicle, such as a mobile home.
While some tow hitches are constructed whereby smaller automobiles may be towed behind larger vehicles, these latter tow hitches are for the most part of the type which are designed to tow the smaller automobiles with all four wheels thereof rollingly engaged with the ground. While these forms of tow hitches are capable of adequately towing smaller automobiles behind larger vehicles, excessive tire wear and front end component wear sometimes result from such a towing operation, inasmuch as the front wheels of the towed vehicle are rollingly engaged with the ground.
Other forms of tow hitches are operative to trail smaller automobiles behind larger vehicles with the forward end of the towed vehicle elevated relative to the associated roadway. However, these latter forms of tow hitches are quite complex and expensive. In addition, many of these latter forms of tow hitches generate considerable "tongue weight".
Accordingly, a need exists for a tow hitch which may be utilized to trail smaller automobiles behind larger vehicles with the forward wheels of the towed automobile elevated above the ground and with the tow hitch acting as an "equalizer" hitch to thereby minimize the "tongue weight", the forward wheels being the drive wheels of the vehicle if the latter is provided with an automatic transmission.
Examples of various forms of tow hitches utilizing some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,664,687, 3,776,572, 3,831,980 and 3,885,815.